


our universe

by berabera



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berabera/pseuds/berabera
Summary: Two boys.Two universes.One intimate connection.





	our universe

“Jungkook! You’re going to be late for school! Get up!”

 _Five more minutes._ The bed creaked as Jungkook groaned.

“Jeon Jungkook! I swear if you don’t get up now I’ll personally go up there and drag you-”

“I get it! I’m awake mom!”

Sitting up, Jungkook massages his temples and sighs. _Damn this school for having an early start._

Jungkook trudges towards the closed curtains and pulls the material back, only to be hit with the excruciating light of the early sun. The boy closes the curtains out of spite, and heads for the bathroom to prepare himself for another long day.

_I hate my life._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jimin stares at the tiny stars between the fingers of his outstretched hand. A gentle smile adorns his face as a single shooting star travels across the night sky.

He whispers into the silence. “Please…get well soon my little Jihye.”

A lonely tear escapes his eye and drips onto the grass below his feet. The boy wipes his face hurriedly and turns to leave the small park, where he and his little sister used to play tag every day.

Getting onto his bike, Jimin lets out a painful sigh and pushes the pedals forward, heading back home.

_I hate my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! 
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic onto AO3, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> \- berabera


End file.
